Big Step For A Big Hero
by Just4FunFiction
Summary: Hiro finally moves his stuff in to the SFIT Nerd Lab. There's a more in-depth summary at the start of the story, so please read that.


**(A/N: so, I have officially finished my first year as a University student. Honestly, I can't believe how quickly it's gone by. While there's a lot more to come over the next two years, I really enjoyed myself. I'm proud of how I have done, and I hope I do just as well as I have this year (although, I know that in two more months, I'll be saying "where has the time gone? I want summer back!"). I still remember what moving in on my first day was like, so I decided to write this, almost as a way to record how I felt that day, which is why I've written it in first-person. It is dramatically enhanced, but it gets the basic feel of it.**

 **That's all from me, and I hope you enjoy!)**

I woke up at half past six. Most mornings, I would just shut off my alarm, turn over and go back to sleep. Today, however, I smiled. Rubbing the sleep out of my eyes and letting out a loud yawn, I eagerly got out of bed, standing up and stretching before I walked over to the window. Opening the curtains, I was taken aback by the sudden flash of sunlight that entered my room, but I was able to quickly blink it away. Looking out onto the streets of San Fransokyo, I felt a warmth inside of me, seeing the trees in full bloom and the sun shining down from the clear sky. In fact, I don't think that I couldn't have picked a better day for what was to come.

'Right,' I thought, 'I'd better start getting ready.' I was quick to get into the bathroom, so I could brush my teeth, take a shower and dry my hair. As I went back to get changed afterwards, however, I managed to catch my foot on something and trip up, landing on my face with an "oof". I quickly yet gingerly got to my feet, just in time to see Baymax inflate from his case.

"Hello, Hiro," the healthcare robot greeted me, "I heard your distress. What appears to be the problem?"

"It's alright, Baymax," I explained, rubbing my nose, "I just tripped."

"On a scale of 1-10, how much is your pain?"

"Like, a 1, I guess. Really, it's fine."

"Commencing morning scan."

"Baymax, I've told you, you don't-"

"Scan complete." I groaned- I really need to figure out how to make that an optional feature. "Diagnosis- minor bruising in the facial area, and elevated levels of serotonin. In other words, you are… happy."

"I sure am, buddy." I smiled at Baymax- for a robot, he was a really good friend. "I'm finally going to be enrolling at SFIT. I should have gone months ago, but with everything that happened with… Tadashi…" Yeah, my dead brother was still a bit of a sore topic for me, even when talking to the robot HE created. It was him who inspired me to even apply, and for what happened to have happened before I even knew if I would get in… I won't lie, it sucked big time. "But still, it was his dream as well for me to get in, so I'm gonna do him proud." As I remembered something, my eyes opened a little more. "Oh, that reminds me. You need to get in your case so I can carry you with me. Baymax, I am satisfied with my care."

"Understood. Have a good day, Hiro."

Baymax quickly got back into is charging case, which now acted as a backpack, and deflated himself. I chuckled to myself as I closed it and put it on my bed. It always somehow amused me when he did that.

"Hiro!" I heard Aunt Cass calling from downstairs. "Breakfast is ready, college man!"

"I'll be down in a second!" I called back. Turning back to my wardrobe, I picked out a white t-shirt, grey jeans, sneakers and my usual blue hoodie. It wasn't that I had other hoodies, or that I had any kind of sentiment towards it- I just enjoyed wearing it. I took a quick look in the mirror, checking that everything was how it should be, before I went downstairs. Aunt Cass was in the kitchen, serving up what looked like eggs, bacon, sausages, tomatoes, beans- pretty much a full English, except without that black pudding stuff- every time I tried it, I would gag and spit it out. Ugh.

She smiled widely as she saw me coming down the stairs. "Morning, Aunt Cass!"

"Good morning, Hiro!" she replied to me, setting the plate in front of the seat I sat down at. "Are you all ready for your big day?"

"I am. All of my stuff that I'm taking with me is boxed up and ready, and Baymax is in his case."

"Feeling nervous?"

"Not really. I mean, it's not like I'm moving away, and I'll probably hang out with Honey Lemon, Wasabi, GoGo and Fred the whole time. Well, when I'm not studying, of course."

She held in a laugh at my joke, while I started to eat my breakfast. "I'm so proud of you, Hiro. You do know that, don't you?" I gave a 'mhmm' while I was eating to let her know I did. "I know the first month was rough with what happened, but Tadashi wanted this for you. He'll be so proud of you, Hiro." I gave a weak smile to her- while it made me feel a little better, it also hurt a bit as well, since I would have much rather have heard it from him instead. "Anyway, you get that eaten up, and I'll start moving your stuff into the car."

She then left me to eat by myself. As I did so, I couldn't help but think back over my past few months- how I went from being a robot fighter in dark alleys and parking lots to a student at the most esteemed university in the city, and it all started with Tadashi saving me. Had he not taken me to the nerd lab, as we so lovingly call it, I never would have gotten to where I was now. I never would have met my four new amazing friends; I never would have found out about Baymax; I never would have had the inspiration and ambition to push myself towards an actual goal.

'He did so much for me, to make sure that I had an actual chance to get here,' I thought, a smile appearing on my face, 'it's time I made the most of the chance he gave me.'

I put my pots in the sink when I had finished eating, and hopped in the car with Aunt Cass, who had placed all of the boxes in the car and was waiting in the driver's seat. Thankfully, it was a quick drive to the University, no more than thirty minutes with traffic. I found myself being weirdly restless the whole journey, as if I was desperate to get there or the world would end. Although, given everything that happened after the explosion, I wouldn't have been too surprised if that was the case, and I was at least prepared to help out from now on, just in case.

The second that Aunt Cass parked up outside of the robotics lab, I eagerly leapt out of the car. I was finally hear, at the San Fransokyo Institute Of Technology, and this time as a student. As I stood there, looking at the building in front of me in all its glory, I couldn't help but feel a huge wave of emotions crash over me- I was proud to have finally made something of myself; I was excited to see everyone again- despite the fact we've hung out nearly every day since we caught Callaghan- and excited to begin my studies; I felt a fair amount of sadness that Tadashi wouldn't be here, but overall, I was really looking forward to this.

"Hiro!" Aunt Cass called to me. As I turned around, she looked at me with an unamused smiled, and a box in her hands. "You better not expect me to carry all this by myself, you hear me?"

I smiled sheepishly back at her. "Oh, right. Sorry." So, I decided the first thing to carry should be Baymax's case, which I picked up from the boot of Cass' car. We walked into the building, which had more than a few people walking through the hallways, chatting to each other and moving their own things, until we reached the Nerd Lab. 'I should probably think of a new name for that,' I thought at first, before dismissing it- the name has kind of grown on me. Looking around, I was surprised that the rest of the guys weren't here- I honestly expected them to be out here: GoGo riding round on her bike; Wasabi making sure his equipment was in the exact right place; Honey Lemon creating something chemical; Fred twirling his sign in his monster outfit.

I shrugged it off, turning to Cass. "So, I think I'm in Tadashi's old lab, which is second on the right."

"Alright, Hiro! Lead the way!" She replied.

So, I did. I walked over to the door to his- erm, my lab. Guess that's something I need to get used to. Regardless, I opened the door and…

"SURPRISE!" They all exclaimed. Recovering from the sudden shock, I noticed that Fred, Wasabi. Honey Lemon and GoGo were all in my lab, with a banner hung up saying 'welcome Hiro', whilst Honey Lemon set off a party popper.

"Oh, Wow!" I gasped, smiling happily at the surprise. "What is all this?"

"Aunt Cass told us you moved your stuff in today, so we decided to throw a surprise for you!" Honey Lemon cheered, her face showing off her high levels of glee.

I looked back at Cass, who smiled back at me. "You didn't have to do that, you know."

"Yeah, I know, but I wanted to! I'm not going to get this moment again."

"So, Aunt C," GoGo spoke up, "you want a hand with Hiro's stuff?"

She smiled at her. "That would be lovely, thank you! The car is right out front!"

"No problem!" Cass threw her the keys, which she caught with ease. "We'll take care of it while you sort out this stuff."

The four of them all left at that, leaving me with Cass. As we placed the boxes we had on the floor by his- I mean, MY desk- damnit, I've gotta stop doing that. She turned to me, placing a hand on my shoulder. "So, Hiro… is this how you expected it would be?"

"Honestly? It's better than I could have possibly imagined." Her face seemed to light up at this, and it felt as though mine did too. "I don't think it could possibly be better… unless…"

I frowned as a I realised what was missing. Cass seemed to know straight away, as she pulled me into a hug, patting me on the back of his head. "You know he is so, SO proud of you, right?" I nodded. "I am too… so very, very proud."

"Thanks, Aunt Cass."

She held the hug for a little longer, then let go and looked at me. "Okay. I need to get back to the café before I cry," she told me with a laugh on the end. "Do you have everything you need?"

"Mmhmm. I'm all set."

"Good. Okay, I'll see you tonight." She turned around to walk out, but when she opened the door, she stopped, turned around, and hugged me one more time. "One last hug."

I chuckled a little as I returned the hug, not even noticing that the others were back. "Group hug!" I heard Fred shout, as he and the others came into the lab, placed the boxes on the floor and joined in with the hug, laughter ensuing as we stood there hugging each other, my… my family.

"All right, you guys," Aunt Cass spoke after we all let go. "Be sure to come by tonight, because dinner is on me!" Everyone cheered at this, before Cass took her keys back from GoGo and looked back at me. "I'll see you tonight, Hiro."

"See you tonight, Aunt Cass." With that, Cass left the room, so I looked at the guys. "So, what do you guys want to do?"

"Well, some of the others are throwing a party," Wasabi explained. "We figured we'd go down there, introduce you to some of them, and have some fun."

"Sounds great! You guys go on ahead, there's… something I need to do first."

"Sure thing, Hiro."

With that, they all left, one by one telling me that it was good to have me here. Once I was alone, I sat down and looked around the lab. Knowing that it once belonged to Tadashi, and would now belong to me… I won't lie, it felt weird. Not good weird, not bad weird, just… weird. I reached into the box I had placed on the table, and pulled out a picture frame. Looking at the picture framed with in, I saw a slightly younger version of myself, smiling along with Aunt Cass and…

"Tadashi," I spoke, my voice barely more than a whisper. "I wish you could be here… It's thanks to you that I got in in the first place, or even decided to apply. I won't lie, it sucks knowing that you won't be able to help me get through the next few years… but I promise to do as well as I can, and to make your project a reality. I… I know I didn't say it much, but… I love you, big brother." As I felt a tear roll down my cheek, I placed the phot on my desk so I could wipe the tear away. It was at this moment my phone started ringing. Placing it against my ear, I answered it. "Hello?" When I heard who it was, I smirked. "Aunt Cass, you haven't even been gone five minutes!" With that, I stood up and started to walk out of the room to meet up with the others, ready to begin the next stage of my life.

THE END


End file.
